How Could This Happen to Us?
by Forbidden Kiss
Summary: A songfic from Untitled. Anakin and Padme go on a mission, but something goes horribly wrong and true feelings surface.


A yellow speeder raced close to the ground on Aefao with Anakin Skywalker as the pilot and his wife Padmé sitting next to him trying to catch her breath. She looked behind her to find a similar speeder on their tail.

"Anakin, their gaining on us." She said with a sound of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry I'll lose them." He reassured her.

As if irony was getting the best of them, the passenger of the following vehicle began firing a repeating blaster and clipped the craft inches from Padmé's face.

"Anakin, we need a new plan, this one isn't working."

"I'm trying to get out." He maneuvered left and right. The bounty hunter piloted almost as well as him. "This was a great idea." He looked behind him and swung back when he heard his wife's voice scream to him; "Ani, look out!"

But Anakin was too late; he only had enough time to see the building before the impact.

I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why   
I'm lying here tonight

Anakin opened his eyes only to see powerful lights and small fires that were being put out by a fire squad. There was glass all around him and yellow pieces of siding, which he guessed could have only come from a speeder. He tried to move but a sharp pain in his stomach made him stop.

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

He couldn't remember why he was lying in the middle of the street. He didn't think he could have crashed a speeder, or someone could have shot him down, he knew he would have out flown them. Did he really make a mistake?

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

All the sudden he remembered something; it was coming back to him…Padmé.

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again

"Padmé?" He said in a small voice for he could not scream it out…but no one heard him. He flipped over on his stomach and pushed himself up to his knees. His whole body ached, he felt he couldn't go any further or he would collapse, but he had to find Padmé. He started coughing and was doing so vigorously that he spit out blood. He knew he didn't have much time left and swore to himself that he would not fall until he found Padmé and knew she was ok and safe. He stood on his feet and stumbled slightly, looking all over, he saw people running around – he must have gotten others hurt as well – but there was no sign of a brunette in a white outfit. He found one similar only she wore white and…red. Anakin moved as fast as he could, which wasn't fast at all. When his legs gave out he crawled the rest of the way as blood poured out of his mouth, stomach, and gash above his left brow. He pushed hair from the woman's face to see her…it was Padmé; and she looked terrible. A chunk of debris stuck out from her right side, and her left leg lay awkwardly. He then tried to wake her.

"Padmé, Padmé, wake up. Come on baby please." He started to tear up.

Slowly she opened her eyes to see her husband leaning over her.

"Anakin?" She said weakly.

"I'm here, I'm right here."

She now started to feel the pain. "Ani, it hurts." Her voice was slightly horsed and a single tear ran from her eye to her ear.

"I know love, it'll be alright I promise." He thought about the time they spent in the Lake Country meadows, laughing and falling in love…he wished they could go back to it, not here now.

"I don't want to die Ani." She began sobbing.

"You're not going to." He sat on the ground and pulled her closer to him. She winched from the pain. "You're gonna be ok." He reassured her as blood from his wound dripped into her hair.

Anakin could feel the life draining from both of them. "We-we need some help over here." He called, but it mustn't have been loud enough…for no one came.

The throbbing that was his pulse slowed. He became dizzy and Padmé was drifting in and out.

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered   
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

"Are we being punished? Did we do something wrong? Is it because we fell in love and got married? Why is this happening to us?"

"Don't think that, it was just a bad accident." He told her.

"There are no accidents Anakin. I don't want to die here." She began crying heavily again. "I wanna be a mom. I wanna watch our kids grow up."

"You will. We'll go home and have lots of babies."

"I want one boy and one girl." She tried to smile through the pain.

"What would we name them?" Anakin was now trying to keep her awake.

"Luke…and…le…ia." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Hey, no Padmé, stay awake ok, you'll be alright."

She came back slightly, looked into his eyes and touched his cheek. "I love you Ani. I always have."

"No, don't say it like that." He started crying hard as well.

"Tell me you love me." She whispered.

"I love you, so much."

"I'll…love…always." And with that she was gone.

How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Anakin held her in his arms and gently rocked her like a baby as he sobbed. He kissed her forehead then began coughing again. With one leg stretched out in front of him and under Padmé's neck Anakin fell back onto the street and stared up at the starlit sky. He coughed softly a few more times then…fell silent. No breath, not even a blink of an eye.

A doctor came over and looked at them both. "Here's two more that will be DOA's. Jedi by the looks, this one has a lightsaber. Send them to Coruscant." He said to a man in a yellow jumpsuit.

The man in the suit put a black tarp over then and motioned to some nearby droids.

They were lifted onto a medical capsule and sent home…finally.

I've made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me


End file.
